Hasta los villanos se enamoran
by Sara122
Summary: Cuando un villano encuentra el amor, hará lo imposible por hacerla feliz hasta pedirle ayuda a el que en el pasado fue uno de sus enemigos. ONE-SHOT


**N/A:** Hola mi gente!, Esperon que estén bien. Bueno, aunque les parezca algo descabellado el título, les prometo que será una historia interesante para ustedes (Bueno, eso espero), No se porqué, pero esta loca idea llegó a mi cabeza así sin más, y me pareció original y creativo hacer un fanfic que trate sobre este tema. El título dice más que mil palabras, pero no se hagan ilusiones, pasen, lean y dejen reviews, su opinión vale muchísimo para mí. Espero que la disfruten mucho. SE vale todo tipo de comentarios. Besos

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Era un día común, como cualquier otro. Un día tranquilo para cualquier persona, menos para él. ¿Quién iba a decir que uno de los villanos más cruel del mundo pasaría por algo tan... Tan... Tan DÉBIL, como lo es el amor? Se sentía estúpido caminando por la enorme mansión de su compañero con tan solo una pluma y un papel en mano, esperando a que alguien o algo lo inspirara a escribir algo para alguien tan especial como lo es ella

No sabía el como, ni el porqué de estas emociones tan extrañas que sentía al verla, pero se sentía muy bien. Sentía muchas cosas en su estómago, quizá, es lo que los humanos le llama, ¿Argón?. ¡Amor!, eso era. Se golpeó en la frente, no podía estar demostrando su debilidad así, menos por un humano, un ser inferior a él. Siguió recorriendo la casa, hasta que llegó a la sala, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de cuero, mientras acariciaba a Bee, su perro

-Para ti es más fácil amiguito, tu no te has enamorado- Bee solo le movió la cola y le lamió la mano, sin entender lo que decía su dueño

-Majin Buu- Dijo Mr Satán mientras entraba rápidamente a la sala, a buscar a su fiel compañero. _¡Perfecto!_ Pensó, quizá el lo ayudaría a escribir una carta

-Te vine a informar que surgió un problema con el embarazo de mi hija, al parecer se adelantó, y como le prometí, estaría en su parto y me quedaré por el fin de semana. Cuida bien de Bee- Le dijo para salir apresuradamente, sin dejar que el ser rosado. Majin Buu estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer ni a quien pedirle ayuda. Sharlene era una chica muy especial para el, se podría decir que era una de las pocas personas que no lo juzga por su apariencia, o por ser la persona que era antes. Si es cierto que no está tan regordete como antes, ya que desde que la conoció decidió hacer algo bueno por su apariencia, y el ejercicio físico le sentó muy bien, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que es Súper Buu

Salió de la casa y se dirigió Cabizbajo y con la pluma y el papel en su mano, fue a casa de goku pero no había nadie, en casa de Gohan solo había oscuridad, se dirigió a Kame house pero no se encontraba nadie tampoco, finalmente fue a casa de los Brief, toco lentamente pero nadie le abrió. Así que decidió entrar ya que podía sentir un muy elevado ki, podría ser el chico de cabellos lavanda, el podría ayudarle. Así que, sin más, le dio a un botón que tenía un sticker que decía "Intercomunicador", esperó pacientemente al joven, hasta que una gruñona voz le contestó

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no interrumpas mi entrenamiento maldita mujer?- Se quedó atónito al ver al bicho rosado con cara larga en el intercomunicador -¿Qué haces aquí, globo mal inflado?- Una sonrisa de superioridad se dejó ver, pero Majin Buu solo lo miró con cara triste

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo enseñándole la pluma y el papel

-No sabes hacer tu tarea- Dijo Vegeta irónicamente haciendo que Majin Buu se molestara

-¡NO!- Gritó fuertemente- Es para mi novia- Dijo esta vez nuevamente calmado y cabizbajo

-Ni lo sueñes- Dijo Vegeta mientras apagaba el intercomunicador

-Pues me quedaré aquí toda la tarde cantando sin parar- Dijo Majin Buu y empezó una irritante canción infantil que se podía escuchar en toda la capital. Duró así más de media hora, y Vegeta ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y se le dificultaba concentrarse en su entrenamiento

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó para salir enfurecido de la cámara de gravedad, mientras agarraba a Majin Buu por la cabeza y se lo llevaba arrastrado bruscamente hacia la cocina

-Muy bien insecto, que quieres hacer- Necesitaba deshacerse de el lo más pronto posible, si no, lo mataría allí mismo y además necesitaba seguir entrenando. Majin Buu le explicó todo a Vegeta, desde que conoció a Sharlene hasta ahora, Vegeta dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente,ya que no aguantaba un minuto más estar con el chicle rosa

-Combina las dos cosas que más quieres- Vegeta una vez hizo lo mismo con Bulma y la técnica le sirvió ya que ganó muchos puntos. Dejó al ex villano solo, no le importaba lo que hiciera

De pronto una idea apareció en su mente, solo esperaba que esto funcionara

-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegó hasta el lugar acordado, un restaurante muy lujoso, donde le pediría a Sharlene que fuera algo más que su novia, su futura compañera de vida

Entró y ahí estaba ella. Sharlene era un ser muy parecido a él, pero aún era igual de hermosa, a donde iba, recibía muchos halagos por ser tan hermosa. Iba vestida muy elegante, cargaba un vestido poco más arriba de las rodillas de color turquesa , en la parte de arriba se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mientras que por abajo caí como una cascada, tenía un generoso escote en su espalda y unos accesorios de plata que la hacían ver divina. Se quedó boquiabierto al verla, tan hermosa como siempre. El iba vestido con un traje formal negro de corbata gris

-Te ves bien- Dijo ella mientras agarraba su mano y depositaba un beso casto en sus labios

-T-te ves hermosa- Dijo el correspondiéndole

Entraron al restaurante y la cena transcurrió normal, risas, besos y miradas, hasta que ya llegó la hora de anunciar el deseo

Tomó una copa y se dirigió a un pequeño escenario que tenía el restaurante, la sonó con un fino tenedor llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Nerviosamente sacó la nota producto de su inspiración

Este pequeño poema va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, la chica de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, lo que más amo en el mundo, espero que te guste, nena

Tu amor es dulce y suave

como los sonidos de mi alma

es la música candente

de mis sueños que te aman

que golpean dentro de mi pecho

como este corazón que late

de tu amor de chocolate

Que me alegra y adiciona

a tus besos tentadores

que da vida a mis mis motivos

y la letra a mis canciones

que de amarte tengo antojo

y de vivir mil emociones

que ha tu lado he descubierto

disfrutando tus amores

Es tu imagen mi delirio

y de aroma agradable

que me lleva por caminos

tu voz que cautiva

que camino de la mano

de un cuento adorable

con tus risas y palabras

con que tu me enamoraste

Con tu voz impulsas mis alas

a emprender al fin el vuelo

que no hay placer más grande

que al estar junto a tu cuerpo

sintiendo sobre mí la brisa

que me da tu suave aliento

como el canto de las hojas

que en otoño crea el viento

Y tu boca sabor a fresa

que me besa y embelesa

como fresca golosina

que me pierde la cabeza

y me lleva por completo

a perderme en tu belleza

y de postre una mirada

que me llena en tu presencia

Seamos invitados voluntarios

al bufete de las pasiones

de ese banquete que haces

con caricias permanentes

que alimentas mis suspiros

con detalles diferentes

que no hay placer más grande

que vivir en tus brazos por siempre

Sharlene, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, y te casarías conmigo?

No recibió respuesta, las personas lo miraban sorprendidas, y de repente comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados. Sharlene solo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad mientras sacaba un anillo de la copa de vino. De pronto, sin importarle nada, salió corriendo hacia su amado y se lanzó hacia sus brazos dándole un apasionado beso

-¡Si!- Bastó una sola palabra para saber que ahora estaría juntos el resto de su vida

 _Fin_

¿Qué tal?, Dejen reviews


End file.
